FIG. 11 is a diagram illustrating an example of a wireless communication system in which a base transceiver station performs bidirectional communications with plural pieces of user equipment. A scheduler is indispensable for the wireless communication system where the base transceiver station conducts the bidirectional communications with plural pieces of user equipment (users). As disclosed in Patent document 1, the schedulers control allocation (permission) of the communications to the user equipment and the base transceiver station by use of various items of information acquired in the user equipment and the base transceiver station or by use of fed-back information.
Herein, such a down link communication system is considered that the scheduler on the side of the base transceiver station carries out user allocation (gives a permission of the communications to the user equipment).
FIG. 12 is a diagram illustrating a concept of the down link communication system, in which the scheduler on the side of the base transceiver station conducts the user allocation (gives the permission of the communications to the user equipment).
In this system, the scheduler gives the permission of the communications to the user equipment (UE: User Equipment) based on downlink information fed back through a just-anterior uplink frame from the individual user and a variety of parameters acquired in the base transceiver station (BTS: Base Transceiver Station). Methods using a variety of algorithms were contrived about the allocation (the permission of the communications) to the user equipment and the base transceiver station.
Herein, the discussion on the case where the scheduler exists on the side of the base transceiver station has been made, however, the operation is also the same with respect to a case where the scheduler exists on the side of the user equipment.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-509360